Episode 8374 (23rd January 2019)
Plot Bob has spent a cold and sleepless night in Brenda's car. At the farm, Moira calls the police station to establish what's happening with Cain but she doesn't get very far. Ellis is annoyed when Billy walks in on him and Victoria kissing. Victoria tells the brothers they have no idea how lucky they are to have each other and compares them to Robert and Andy. Noah is devastated to think Joe could be dead whilst Kerry is concerned about Kyle being around Cain. Chas and Charity Dingle have worked out it was Bob who was sleeping in the cellar and suggest they try to sort things out for him although a proud Bob denies he's the rough sleeper. He hits back that he's been keeping the pub afloat whilst Chas and Charity have been wallowing in their latest family dramas which earns him the sack. Victoria lures Billy to the scrapyard then locks him and Ellis in the port-a-kabin and instructs them to sort things out. A claustrophobic Billy begins to panic although Ellis manages to calm him down. Brenda asks a dishevelled Bob for her car back. Matty insists the way Cain treats Moira isn't right and questions if she really thinks Joe's death was an accident. Moira insists Cain loves her and would never hurt her. Faith and Kerry barge into the farmhouse and Kerry demands they talk about Kyle. Kerry believes Cain isn't fit to be near children then declares Kyle is coming to live with her. In a police interview room, DS Sanders interrogates Cain about Joe but he doesn't give anything away. Kerry orders Moira to call the school and tell them she's going to pick up Kyle, otherwise, she'll call social services. Moira doesn't believe Kerry would involve social services after losing Amy although Kerry states she deserved to lose her daughter and she believes Cain deserves to lose Kyle. Bob approaches the door Mulberry Cottage but hears laughter inside and walks away. Now that Billy has calmed down, he and Ellis talk. Billy insists he wants to start again and make things right. Ellis tells him to do one then but Billy doesn't want to lose his mum or brother. When Victoria unlocks the cabin door, Billy orders her not to ever lock him in again then storms out. Debbie and Chas are shocked to learn Kerry has taken Kyle to live with her. Chas insists there's no way Cain will let her keep Kyle. Moira hates herself for letting Kerry take Kyle and believes she should've put up more of a fight. When Cain arrives home, Moira is forced to tell him that Kerry has taken Kyle. Harriet finds Bob in the village hall with his sleeping bag and assumes he's donating it to those in need although she explains she can't pass it on as it hasn't been washed. Cain assures Moira that it's not her fault that Kerry has taken Kyle whilst Faith chips in that Kerry can't keep hold of Kyle as Zak is his legal guardian. When Debbie appears at the farm, Moira accuses Debbie of tearing the family apart although Debbie protests she didn't report Cain to the police. Moira soon realises it was Matty. Matty insists he did it to protect Moira but Moira is disgusted by him and orders him out of the house. Bob beds down for the night on a bench in the pouring rain. Cast Regular cast *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Matty Barton - Ash Palmisciano *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Ellis Chapman - Asan N'Jie *Billy Fletcher - Jay Kontzle *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Noah Dingle - Jack Downham *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Kyle Winchester - Huey Quinn (uncredited) *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton Guest cast *DS Sanders - Clare Yuille *Solicitor - Tony Gibbons Locations *Unknown forest road *Butlers Farm - Kitchen and living room *Tall Trees Cottage - Kitchen *Café Main Street - Interior *The Woolpack - Cellar *Holey Scrap - Port-a-kabin *Hotten Police Station - Interview room *Mulberry Cottage - Front garden *Main Street *Emmerdale Village Institute - Hall *Church Lane car park *Footbridge *Cricketer's Row Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2019 episodes